


Awake

by magoberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, idk how to tag this this is my second fic ive written in 2 years, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: Shiro will stay up as long as necessary before Matt gets home to fall asleep. Based off a prompt I saw floating around tumblr.





	Awake

8 PM. He should be on his way home now.  
11 PM. He probably got caught up at the lab.  
1 AM. He could have just fell asleep there.  
3 AM. Shiro couldn’t be more awake.

It was a ritual now for Shiro to lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Matt to come home for hours. He always had issues getting to sleep but whenever Matt was with him, Shiro could be out in an instant. It wasn’t that Shiro couldn’t fall asleep, he was just scared to.

Constant nightmares, ones he could hardly understand, plagued him. They didn’t always come to him but he seemed to think they would, no matter what. It seemed childish for someone well into his twenties to be scared of nightmares, but to him, it was everything. He was tired of seeing himself hurt people he didn’t even know, tired of being in fights he couldn’t escape from, tired of hearing Matt cry. Shiro never found a way to stop him.

That is, until he moved in with Matt.

The two started dating a little over a year ago, moving in together seven months ago. For some reason, when Shiro was in the same bed as Matt, holding onto him, he felt at peace. He could sleep without having to take pills, and he never seemed to have the nightmares less frequently.

Shiro sat up in the bed, thinking he heard the sound of the door opening. Just a mind trick. He sighed, got up, and went to the kitchen. He looked at the clock. 3:47 AM. He got a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the bedroom. He sat back onto the bed, and took a long drink. He set the water bottle on the nightstand, and rolled back into the sheets.

Nearly 6 AM, Shiro was supposed to be up in an hour and knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. He just kept looking at the ceiling. The worry and fear of something happening to Matt last night finally caught up to him. Why wasn’t he home? What if he got into a crash? What if something from the lab became sentient and started killing all of the scientists, escaping, and becoming a threat to humanity?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open for real this time. Shiro looked towards the door just as a tired Matt stumbled in and onto the bed.

“Sorry I’m late…” Matt said, weakly. “I was onto something, and kept chasing it, before I realized the time…”

Shiro put his arm around Matt and smiled. “It’s okay.” He pulled the covers over the two of them. “As long as you’re safe. I love you.”

“Pfft, did you really think I would-” Matt started to joke, but then realized his voice was quickly drowned out by Shiro’s slight snoring. He chuckled, and closed his eyes. “I love you too, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHH I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FIC IN 2 YEARS GHGHGH  
> this is suuuuper self indulgent since i have problems sleeping for somewhat similar reasons and also i just wanted some matt/shiro without it being a background ship for a klance fic. i love klane tho i just wanted some plain matt/shiro  
> probably ooc but i wrote this in like 50min because i for once felt like writing something soooo yeah. hope you liked it


End file.
